


Vil(l)anelle

by hafren



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-10
Updated: 2009-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hafren/pseuds/hafren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night on Scorpio, Vila muses in verse. I wrote this purely for the pun in the title. Sad or what....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vil(l)anelle

When all you want is under lock and key,  
you either give up or you learn to take;  
there's no point hoping it'll come for free.

And it's a buzz. My bit of mastery,  
the one damn thing I'm good at. Piece of cake.  
When all you want is under lock and key,

it's what you do. The apple's on the tree:  
you need to give the boughs a little shake.  
There's no point hoping it'll come for free.

Love? Never cracked it, mate. I'm comedy,  
not love interest. I tell you, pal, you ache  
when all you want is under lock and key.

And when one day it stood in front of me,  
I took one look and thought: it must be fake,  
there's no point hoping it'll come for free.

I want to be - what do I want to be?  
Safe. Loved. Rich. Drunk. Anything but awake.  
When all you want is under lock and key,  
there's no point hoping it'll come for free.


End file.
